This invention relates to a mechanically deformable heat transfer fin and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a heat transfer fin that can be installed against surfaces to improve heat transfer characteristics of an extrusion member without brazing, welding or glueing.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to produce certain very complex large elements by the extrusion process. This applies especially to members having channels through which cooling fluids are circulated. It is, of course, fundamental in cooling systems to provide a large surface area from which the heat can be transferred. However, structures formed by extrusion are limited as to their complexity and size because of the inherent limitations of the process. In the particular structure of the present invention, it was found that the required design and shape was unattainable by extrusion using dies and techniques presently available. Consequently, it was found to be necessary to produce the structure as a separate extrusion and heat transfer fin and then join them in a single unit. The technique for joining the two elements necessitates the close, intimate contact therebetween so that heat transfer can take place efficiently. Generally, this would require welding or brazing which is a time consuming process that can be difficult with metals such as aluminum. Glueing is also utilized to provide close contact between the elements but this attachment can be weakened and fail after repeated thermal changes in the elements joined.
In the hereinafter described invention, the heat transfer fin and the extrusion element are joined mechanically without the use of brazing or welding and without the need for glueing. It is easy to see that many advantages gained by the elimination of the present requirements for assembling the heat transfer fins to the extrusion elements in the manner outlined.